


Healing & Touch

by Artemis1000



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Captivity, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intimacy, M/M, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: After Cassian was taken captive and tortured by Imperial KX droids, he and K-2SO have to patiently relearn intimacy.





	Healing & Touch

**Author's Note:**

> See end notes for further content advice
> 
> I found this in my WIP folder, written for a "100 words of healing" prompt and apparently I had plans to turn this into a longer fic? Or maybe I wished to polish it some more? I don't even remember but I decided I like it as the snippet it is, so finally posting this baby.

Cassian can’t help the shiver running down his back when cold, unyielding metal hands wrap around his wrists. Kay releases him immediately with a hushed apology but the mood has been ruined. Again. He grits his teeth and meets Kay’s optics. “Just… let’s not try that again. Not yet.” And then he sets his jaw yet some more and demands, “Keep going.”

It’s neither romantic nor sexy, his sharp look and pinched face… Kay deserves better; Cassian feels overcome by a wave of regret and guilt which does nothing to help the mood.

He is sprawled out on his back bedded on fallen leaves and moss under a canopy of trees, naked and laid bare in all his battle-worn imperfection. They have chosen this place carefully. Nothing here puts him in mind of the Imperial cell and the torture chambers that had been all he saw for days, even K-2SO’s hulking frame looks softer if not smaller in these surroundings. Here, he doesn’t hold quite so much resemblance to the KX droids who still star in Cassian’s nightmares.

The droid kneels at his side. His regard is intense, his touch so very soft as he traces Cassian’s face. “Close your eyes, Cassian.”

He trusts him, Cassian reminds himself, there is nobody he trusts more than Kay. Cassian exhales and obeys.

Kay has no mouth to kiss him with, yet his fingertips are so soft as they brush against Cassian’s lips – they part under his light, teasing touch and he feels a thrill when Kay slips a digit between them. He closes his lips around Kay’s finger and the droid’s fans pick up with a high-pitched whine. If his mouth were not otherwise occupied, he would smile.

This is as it should be, soft and sweet and tender without memories who have no place intruding here. He refuses to remember how it feels when these metal digits close around your limbs and keep squeezing until delicate human bones shatter under the pressure. He refuses to remember that the same intense robotic regard based on the same base programming had been used to calculate exactly how much pain he could take first before passing out, then before dying.

His mouth falls open again and he breathes Kay’s name. Kay slips his hand down, teasing Cassian’s nipples until he’s biting down on his bottom lip to stifle his moans and he is squirming, desperately trying to find some kind of friction against thin air.

Then there’s a large hand cupping his length and Cassian’s eyes open, seeking out the bright optics still watching him so attentively. To Cassian, he is beautiful. “Please,” he gasps, thrusting up into Kay’s hand.

Passivity isn’t in his nature, yet he forces himself to lay still and do nothing but feel as Kay closes his fingers around his cock and strokes him with such perfect droid precision. He shuts his eyes and lets himself drown in the gentle caress of metal hands and the hum of Kay’s machines.

**Author's Note:**

> Content Advice: Depicting a fully consensual sexual situation, which all the same runs the risk of triggering past (non-sexual, torture) traumatic experiences.


End file.
